The continuation of the project "Frequency Discrimination and Pitch of Complex Tones" will study the pitch of unresolved (i.e. closely-spaced) two-tone complex. Earlier work on this project has led to a model to describe the processing of such two-component signals. Briefly, the model suggests that a weighted average of the instantaneous frequency function of a given signal determines its pitch. Differences in pitch for complementary two-tone signals are predicted by the model, but asymmetries in pitch-matching performance have indicated the need for further refining of the model.